Un día en la vida de los Varia
by alicevongola
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic creado por mi y por una amiga también fanatica de katekyo hitman reborn, no es necesario q se suscriban no nada basta con un comentario y ya. Gracias


Eran las 8 am en la base de los Varia en Italia cuando de pronto Lussuria llama a todos:

-Chicos a comer - grita lussuria

El cuarto de Bel era como el de un príncipe pero un poco mas oscuro. El cuarto de Mammon estaba a oscuras, era amplio donde solo había un armario y una cama pequeña y a su lado una cama para mascotas que era de su lagartija Phantasma. El cuarto de Levi era algo pequeño y en la pared estaban colgadas varias armas. El cuarto de Squalo era mas bien una sala de entrenamientos con muñecos de paja y varias espadas a un lado y en la pared habían fotos de varios tipos que eran personas que el había matado. Y el cuarto de Xanxus era un cuarto al estilo japones (Nota: perdón si no puse mas pero no se me ocurrió nada).

Todos menos Xanxus bajaron a desayunar, su comedor era realmente amplio donde su mesa media unos 50 metros de largo.

-Donde esta el jefe- pregunto Levi

-Debe seguir durmiendo- respondió Lussuria

-shi shi shi nuestro jefe es todo un vago- dijo Bel

-Bel pasame la salsa- dijo Mammon

Entonces Bel le paso la salsa casi tirandosela

-bastardo ¡ - dijo Mammon

-que, acaso yo tengo la culpa que no sepas agarrar bien las cosas.

-tuuu ...

-VOIIII DEJEN DE PELEAR- grito Squalo

-EL EMPEZÓ- gritaron ambos señalándose

-VOIII SI GRITAN TAN FUERTE EL JEFE LOS VA A OÍR Y OCURRIRA LO QUE PASO LA VES PASADA.

-Cierto el castillo quedo completamente destruido- dijo Lussuria

-Mmm - dijeron ambos mirándose con odio

Pasando la hora de desayunar Mammon estaba en su cuarto practican sus ilusiones cuando en eso interrumpe Bel.

-Que quieres, no ves que estoy ocupado- dijo Mammon

-Shi shi shi el capitán Squalo no esta llamando, nos tiene un trabajo- dijo Bel

En la sala de reuniones de los Varia era mas amplia que el comedor con dos ventanas grandes cerradas y una mesa bastante grande con 6 sillas alrededor. Estaba reunidos Levi, Mammon, Bel y Xanxus.

-Donde están Lussuria y el capitán Squalo - dijo Levi

-Quien sabe - respondio Mammon

-VOIIIIIIIII - se oyó un grito proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, en eso entro Squalo con algunas trenzas en su cabello.

-DÉJAME LUSSURIA - grito Squalo

-Pero capitán Squalo le quedan bastante bien - dijo Lussuria todo afeminado.

Todos empezaron a reírse al ver a Squalo, todos menos Mammon y Xanxus que estaban igual de serios.

-Bueno espesemos con la reunión - dijo Squalo mientras se desamarraba las trenzas -Nos han dado la orden de aniquilar a el octavo jefe de una familia de menor rango en ... - Cuando se da cuenta que Xanxus se había quedado dormido- Bastardo ... -dijo irritado sin despertarlo - Bel, tu y Mammon se encargaran de aniquilarlo.

-No, me niego ha ir con el- dijo Mammon

-shi shi shi, Mammon sigue enojado por lo que paso en la mañana - dijo apoyándose en el

-!Dejame¡ - dijo mientras le lanzaba serpientes de iluciones

- Paso - dijo lanzando le cuchillos a Mammon pero el los esquivo y le termino callendo a levi

- !IDIOTA¡ -grito levi agarrando una de las sillas y lanzando la a Bel pero le cayo a Lussuria

- TU TE VOY A ...

- VOIIIIII CÁLLENSE SI GRITAN TAN FUERTE EL JEFE VA A ...

- Ustedes -dijo Xanxus que se había despertado con una cara de mal humor y todos los varia lo miraban con caras palidas - quienes se han creido - dijo apunto de jalar del gatillo de sus pistolas

- DETÉNGASE DETÉNGASE JEFE - grito Mammon flotando de un lado a otro frente a Xanxus

-bastardos - dijo mientra jalaba del gatillo.

Todo el castillo exploto y entre los escombros salieron los varia y en una esquina estaba Xanxus dormido, sentado en su sillon en una parte que no había sido destrosada del todo.

- IMBÉCILES POR SU CULPA VOLVIÓ A PASAR ESTO.

-Descuida el seguro lo pagara - dijo Lussuria

- YA NO TENEMOS SEGURO INFELIZ

- Me voy a mi cuarto - dijo Mammon

- YA NO TIENES CUARTO IDIOTA - dijo Squalo

-Me voy a otra parte - dijo Mammon

- Shi shi shi yo lo acompaño.

- - grito Squalo

Y en otra parte del mundo en Namimori. Tsuna y los de mas se encontraban sentados.

- No les pareció oír un grito - dijo Tsuna

- Si - dijo Yamamoto - Se parecía al de Squalo

- Hiii - chillo Tsuna - No me imagino como es su vida.

- No creo que la vida de los Varia sea tan diferente a la nuestra - dijo Reborn

Fin


End file.
